It is known that certain types of transportable containers such as beverage cans, water and wine bottles, tins for preserved food and the like, as well as consumable objects such as batteries, lighters, and similar, are discarded, when empty or used, as normal refuse, thus creating a serious problem of collection, selection of the various types of material, which may also be contaminating, and appropriate disposal. Such objects, owing to their volume, occupy a considerable amount of space, even if they are of reduced weight. This problem is even more evident and noticeable in open areas, where it is difficult to find litter baskets, dustbins, or similar.